


Stages of Grief

by Moonbear_Meliox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mentions of Death, spoilers for dream smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbear_Meliox/pseuds/Moonbear_Meliox
Summary: What do you when someone dies? You mourn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Stages of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write this after what happened on yesterdays stream. Hope you enjoy

Fundy mourns the loss of his father

This wasn’t how any of this was supposed to happen. He was supposed to fight side by side with Wilbur. They were supposed to win this war, and they did. But this wasn’t how it was supposed to end. Wilbur couldn’t be dead. He can’t be. Fundy should be apologizing to Wilbur for everything he’s done. Wilbur should be telling him that he forgives him, wrapping him in his arms and saying “It’s ok, son”

Wilbur should be here.

But as Fundy stood in the ruins of where that dreaded button was placed, Fundy couldn’t deny seeing the blood on the ground. He could pretend he didn’t see it, but he couldn’t pretend he didn’t see Phil stab Wilbur right in front of him. Just thinking about it, Fundy started to tear up. This couldn’t be happening. _ “Wilbur can’t be dead.”  _ Fundy thought as he fell to his knees and broke down, wrapping his arms around himself.

He closed his eyes and imagined he was being held by his father.

* * *

Tommy mourns the loss of his brother

No matter what he did, Wilbur would always be Tommy’s brother. They fought for their nation. Tommy was Wilbur’s right hand man. He would always be Wilbur’s right hand man. 

Tommy stood by the L’Mantree, hoping for a sense of peace, but all he felt was anger.

“Why?” He yelled. Why couldn’t you just be happy with the victory we had? We had won! We had taken L’Manburg back! Why couldn’t we just be happy that we had a home again?” 

The tears wouldn’t stop flowing, even after he yelled his feelings towards the sky in hopes his brother would hear them.

* * *

Eret mourns the loss of his kingdom

They had made a deal with the devil to become king of The Dream SMP. Eret betrayed his friends for the crown that sat upon his head. And every day he wondered if he did the right thing. He asked himself that question again after he made the decision to fight alongside Pogtopia’s side. He gave up everything...for his friends. 

“Did I make the right choice?”

Eret still didn’t know

* * *

Phil mourns the loss of his son

He had tried to stop Wilbur from pressing that button. He pleaded with him, told him that he would hurt his friends and brothers in the process. Wilbur knew that. And he pressed it anyway. And as Phil stared at the destruction in shock, Wilbur kept yelling at Phil to kill him, even shoving the diamond sword into Phil’s hand. Phil could only stare at him. He didn’t want to do it. Wilbur was his son. But Phil could see that his son was too far gone.

“No matter what you do...You’ll always be my son.”

Phil felt he lost a part of himself when he plunged that blade into Wilbur’s chest.

* * *

Techno doesn’t mourn

He knew that Wilbur could never be talked down once he went down this path. And he knew that if Phil hadn’t done what he did, Techno would be the one to do it. He may have caused mass amounts of destruction and lost his brother in the process…

But in the end, Techno had accepted all of this.

* * *

Bonus

Niki mourns the loss of her friend

She had trusted Wilbur. She had stayed by his side no matter what. Even when he fell into madness, she still fought with him to take back L’Manburg. He had turned down the offer of being president, but he was still supposed to help build L’Manburg back, right? Apparently not. 

Out of everything to survive the destruction, Niki didn’t expect her bakery to survive. Sure it had a hole or two, but it was still standing. Niki remembers the times her and Will would bake cakes together. They would always dissolve into flour fights because Will threw flour at her at least once when they bake. Or when they used to. 

“Why couldn’t we just be happy and bake together Will? You knew I would always stand by your side. Why?”


End file.
